The Years After
by TheOneNamedPandaPuff
Summary: Voldemort is gone. Harry Potter is an Auror now and a pretty good one at that. Follow him and his family as the struggle to forget and find happiness again. Rated T for swearing and the possibility of suggested themes. This will go through the years up to James Sirius Potters first year at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. I would like to say that I have not stolen this from TheCajunPanda. In fact I am said user. My computer crashed and was irreparable and I lost all my account information meaning my password. The first chapter has been written differently seeing as I did this from memory. I hope you enjoy it, and I also will only put the disclaimer here for it is tedious to do it for every chapter.

Disclaimer: All characters you recognize are J. K. Rowling's. The plot, however, is a creation of my imagination. Anything you do not recognize was created by me. Thank you now enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

In a room at the top of a rickety looking house sat a man of eighteen. He was currently writing a letter that concerned a few certain people causing homicides all over the world. The man set down his quill and dried the ink on the paper so that he could mail it out quickly so a one Mrs. Weasley didn't come cleaning in preparation for the people coming to stay for the holidays.

"All right Nike," The man says referring to the grey owl by his side waiting patiently for the letter, "I need you to take this to Minister Kingsley. Try not to stop; I don't want this in the wrong hands, okay girl?" The owl hooted softly, appearing as if she knew what he was saying. After the man was finished tying the letter to his companion, the owl took off.

The man ran his hand through his black hair, sighing in exhaustion.

_I hope we find those bastards soon. That way mothers and fathers can send their kids back to school without worrying about them… Damn those Death Eater wannabe's._ He thought to himself. _But Ginny and 'Mione are going to be home soon, so I better not dwell on it. _He sighed again and got up from the bed he was sitting on.

"Harry dear, could you come down for a moment please?" A voice rang up from below.

"I'm coming Mrs. Weasley!" The man replied. He walked down the stairs of the Burrow jumping the last one for he had a habit of doing that at the Dursley's seeing as he didn't want to wake them up when he snuck food to his room. He walked through the living room to see all the Weasley males sitting in a silence. Ron looked up at his best mate questioning with his eyes if any good news had come about regarding the murderers. Harry shook his head and Ron sighed nodding his own head.

Harry walked into the kitchen to see Mrs. Weasley fussing around making food galore, as was usual nowadays.

"Oh Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley says finally noticing Harry five minutes after he had walked in, "What type Muggle dinner do you want on Christmas? Seeing as you have been around Muggles I was wondering what they ate at Christmas." She asks.

"Well, some Muggles do baked ham and mashed potatoes with gravy and green beans. And sugar cookies for dessert." He replied thinking about all of those Christmas dinners at the Dursley's house and wanting to taste everything but only given a piece of bread with cheese and a sliver of those slimy pre-cut turkey slices. "But they truly just eat what we eat really… I mean without all of the Chocolate Frogs and other such treats wizards delight in." He says laughing a bit. Mrs. Weasley looks at him with a small smile.

Ever since the last battle everyone seemed depressed. Though Harry knew exactly what they were felling as he felt it as well, he had tried to get everyone to smile even if it was only for a second. The reason was because so many innocent people were lost that war. But the three deaths that had taken the toll on the Weasleys and Harry were Tonks Lupin, her husband Remus Lupin and Fred Weasley. The latter was especially hard on George. He just couldn't believe his best friend had been killed.

They all were depressed but George had to go St. Mungo's for a month to help him be even remotely better. He wasn't quite himself just yet, but nobody was. Harry was struggling with his job as an Auror and playing godfather to Teddy Remus Lupin, the son of Tonks and Remus. Harry and Andromeda had spent a lot of time with little Teddy. Harry didn't want him to be raised being abused and yelled at like he had so he spoiled him.

"Oh, would you look at the time! You must go get the girls; they are going to be at the platform soon!" Mrs. Weasley said to Harry shooing him out of the kitchen. Harry chuckled to himself and walked over to grab his coat from the hall way.

"Are you ready, Ron?" Harry asked. Ron looked up at Harry then at his watch and then got off the chair he had been sitting in.

"Yeah, just let me grab my coat and we can leave." Ron said walking to his room at the top of the house. When he got to his room that he currently was living in with Harry (his mother said they were too young to be in the same bedroom under her roof). He also grabbed his hat that Hermione had given him for his birthday in their sixth year. He had been waiting for the moment where he would see his sister and Hermione again for a long time, they hadn't seen each other since the beginning of term when Harry and he had decided not to go back because they filled all the requirements to be an Auror just because what they had been through.

When they had told Hermione she had been scandalized. Ron smiled at the memory. He, Harry and all of his brothers were at Hogwarts for the entire summer rebuilding the school as fast as they could before first term. Harry had had the idea of using the Room of Requirement to get the original layout of the castle and had gotten the wish. They had finished construction on the thirty-first of August.

When Headmistress McGonagall had asked them one day during their lunch break if they were coming back they had both politely declined. That night they told everyone that they had signed up for the Auror training program and had been accepted. Hermione was proud of them but had thought that they should go back to school and have a full education before working. Harry had argued that they both knew most all the things they were going to be taught and that they were taking their N.E.W.T.s before taking the actual test for becoming an Auror.

They both got O's in DADA, Transfiguration and Charms. The rest they either got Exceeds Expectations or Acceptable. All the Weasley's and Hermione were proud of them. Harry and Ron were both astonished that they had gotten Exceeds Expectations in Potions and Herbology.

Ron walked down the many stairs once more and went to Harry's side.

"I take it we are apparating?" Ron asked. Harry nodded

"To the ally in between the bar and grocery store." Harry said getting his wand out of his jacket. Ron nodded and apparated when Harry did. When they made sure they hadn't been splinched they walked out into the crowded muggle street. Crossing the traffic to King's Cross they began talking.

"You know, Harry, we are going to have to tell them eventually that we are hunting down the bastards. Bill asked me earlier if I knew who was killing the children and I said, 'I'm sorry, Bill, but that is classified information.' And he got really angry and Fleur had to calm him down." Ron said wincing at the memory of Bill close to strangling him.

"I know," sighed Harry, "but without the permission from Goldschmidt and Kingsley, we can't. But we will catch them soon. And you heard Kingsley; if we hear of another killing then they are already sentenced to the kiss." Ron merely nodded as they were now inside King's Cross at the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

They casually leaned against it and fell back onto platform 9 ¾. They had to wait for all of five minutes before they saw the train. When it finally stopped they stepped on the train, walking towards the prefect compartment at the front of the train. Ginny was a prefect and Quidditch captain this year while everyone was happy for her they never truly thought that she would be a prefect. Hermione on the other hand is Head Girl, which shocked nobody seeing as she was the smartest witch of her age that never truly liked to break the rules.

While they were struggling to get to the compartment everyone stared at them. They were used to it by now though, as was Hermione. They had left the year before hunting Horcruxes and no one, not even Ron's family, knew where they had gone. And then they magically appear right before the Battle of Hogwarts and defeat Voldemort now that is something everyone will know in years to come.

"Excuse us… Coming through." Harry mumbled as he walked through the hordes of students. Harry was so preoccupied with trying not to step on the first and second years, that he hadn't noticed someone standing in front of him and accidentally knocked them over, falling on top of said person.

"Oof!" The person underneath Harry said. Harry looked down to see a head of red hair and beautiful brown eyes smiling up at him.

"Hey, Gin." Harry whispered. Making Ginny Weasley smile.

"Hi, Harry." She says before kissing him.

"Ugh, do you have to snog my sister in front of me Harry?" Ron groans behind them.

Harry laughs and helps Ginny up.

"You wouldn't mind if Hermione were kissing you though." Ginny says looking at her brother with an amused expression. Ron just shakes his head and gives his sister a hug.

"It's great to see ya, Gin." Ron says.

"Great to see you too brother dear." Ginny replies.

"You know I would hate to ruin this family moment so I think I am going to hug Harry first." An amused voice says from the doorway of the compartment to their left. Harry and Ron turn with smiles on their faces.

"Hey Harry." Says the girl walking over and giving him a hug. "How has work been?"

"What I take from that question is, 'Are you really working and no, if you need help with any paperwork I won't help.'." Harry says grinning in to the bushy brown hair. "Work is great and yes I am actually working. So is Ron. How about you 'Mione? Are you slacking off?" He asks.

"Well how about you guess?" asks Hermione.

"I would say no." Harry says laughing at the innocent look Hermione is giving him. Hermione smiles and points her finger to her nose. She walks over to Ron and throws her arms around his neck, kissing him.

"Hey, 'Mione." Ron says while looking down at her with adoration.

"Hi." Is her meek reply.

"I hate to break into your happiness," Ginny says, "But I believe this train heads back to Hogwarts for maintenance in, oh, fifteen minutes?"

Hermione and Ron share one last peck before Ron and Harry go into the compartment and grab Hermione's and Ginny's trunk, hauling them out to the platform. They both grab hold of their girlfriends hands and apparated back to the Burrow.


End file.
